


Your Life My Regrets

by white_cherry13 (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/white_cherry13
Summary: You were supposed to live. You were supposed to move on from me and live your life to its fullest. You were supposed to start your own family and grow to an old age surrounded by your family and friends. You weren't supposed to die and leave me with regrets.





	Your Life My Regrets

Uchiha Sasuke was grieving. 

Ever since the Uchiha massacre 9 years ago, he had learned to conceal his emotions. He had learned to distance himself from others and as a result, had set up walls around his frail heart. He had vowed to never let anybody become close to him in fear that they would be killed and he would have to experience the same pain.

Then, he met her.

Sakura Haruno was and will forever be the most annoying person on earth. She was his most devoted fan-girl and never hesitated to be by his side. Everything from her bright pink hair to her loud and happy "Sasuke-kun!" as she greeted him stuck in his mind. He had thought that she was no different from all those other fan-girls, only wanting him for his looks so he had dismissed Sakura as a weak and annoying kunoichi. 

His plans on leaving the village a few weeks later were flawless. Or so he thought. 

He had forgotten to account Sakura into his plans and she had been there at the gates. She had tears streaming down her face as she declared that she loved him and that she would scream if he didn't stay. He remembered feeling hope that someone loved him as much as his parents did before his mind immediately dismissed it. 'She only likes you for your looks.' he told himself before saying "thank you" and knocking her out cold on the bench. 

When he arrived at Orochimaru's lair, he noticed how dark and bleary the atmosphere was. Sakura immediately flooded his mind as he envisioned her bright smile reserved just for him and her emerald green eyes that shone with happiness whenever he was nearby. He knew what he felt towards her but desperately tried to push it back into the depths of his mind in order to be able to kill Itachi and avenge his clan. 

The next time he saw her was when they were 15 at Orochimaru's broken hideout. Team 7 had been sent on a retrieval mission to bring him back to Konoha. Both Naruto and Sakura had matured and grown but to Sasuke, he was more in awe when he looked at Sakura. Gone was the weak and dependent girl from his Genin days. Instead, she grown into strong and independent kunoichi who no longer hid behind the backs of her teammates. He had heard about her training with the Slug Princess, Tsunade, from Orochimaru and felt pride fill him even though their meeting had been brief. 

The third time that they met was when Sakura had vowed to kill him. At this, Sasuke thought that she had moved on from him as sadness and pain filled his heart. He faked trying to kill her because he knew deep down in his heart that he could never kill Sakura. 

After his fight with Naruto, he knew that his feelings for Sakura would never change. When he found out that Sakura still loved him, he felt happiness fill him to the brim. He was wrong to assume that she was another one of his fan-girls. Sakura was different. She wasn't after him for his background or his looks. No, she truly wanted to be by his side and wanted to make him happy. He made up his mind to propose to her when he got back from his journey of redemption. 

Love was painful, that much he decided. He had been a fool to let himself love Sakura and let down the walls around his fragile heart. He had warned himself countless times of the dangers of loving someone and letting them close to him. He had gladly embraced the consequences because he knew that he would never leave Sakura alone again. He should have known better than to involve someone as pure and innocent as Sakura into his sinful and dark life.

He found himself suffocating with the amount of guilt and regret that came with Sakura's death. Strong Sakura who drove herself to the brink of exhaustion in order to be there for her teammates was dead. Loving Sakura who always soothed the injured with her cool touches and her excellent medical ninjutsu skills was dead. Sakura, his most precious person was dead and there was no bringing her back.

Uchiha Sasuke was grieving and it was a rare sight to see. His tears spilling down the side of his cheeks and onto the headstone where Sakura's name lay engraved. 

"You were supposed to live. You were supposed to move on from me and live your life to its fullest. You were supposed to start your own family and die of old age surrounded by your family and friends. You weren't supposed to die and leave me regrets. " Sasuke whispered as he kneeled down onto the grass. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box before placing it right next to Sakura's name.

"I love you Sakura."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for not losing interest and reading until the end. (-w-)


End file.
